


Team Selection

by NullanyThorm



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullanyThorm/pseuds/NullanyThorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With seven squids in the group, it can be hard to find ways to figure out who's taking part in each Turf War match. At the very least though, it's never boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Selection

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I work on getting a proper fic up, have a short Inkling Hungry Bunch AU! I wasn't originally going to turn this AU into any kind of fic, but inspiration struck and I couldn't resist! I'll be using a mix of their speech patterns in AkaYona, as well as adopting the background of Splatoon as well. For instance: Zeno will still call himself by name, but he'll refer to the other dragons by name instead of title. Those titles don't exist in Inkopolis, after all, so why use them?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! It's just a small drabble idea I thought would be cute.

The tension in the air was palpable, and the group was on edge. This one action could very well be the most important one of their day. Gingerly, the tan-skinned, purple inkling reached outwards. All seven of the group’s members watched with bated breath, until…

“Oh, you’ve _got_ to be squidding me!”

The purple inkling tossed down the unmarked stick that was in his hands, his Heavy Splatling falling to the ground with a resounding thud. Meanwhile, a yellow inkling boy was practically hopping around with glee, before clinging to the pink inkling girl that had been holding the sticks out.

“That means Zeno finally gets to be on the team! _Yes!_ ”

A laugh came from the only girl in the group of inklings, as she gave the other an affectionate hug in response to his enthusiasm.

“I’ll be counting on you then, Zeno,” she said before turning to the other two behind her -- an enthusiastic-looking turquoise inkling, and a blue inkling, who’d been quiet the entire team selection process, “Of course, Kija and Shin-ah, too. Let’s all do our best!”

As she held up her Kelp Splat Charger with a cheer, the other three followed suit with their weapons. Meanwhile, a certain tan-skinned purple inkling didn’t seem enthused at the result of their team selection at all, simply leaning on his Splatling with a sour expression.

“Don’t sulk in the corner just because you don’t get to be with Yona again,” commented the youngest member of their group -- Yun, the orange inkling, “You’ve been with her in practically _every_  match today. If you ask me, it’s about time we actually had a unique team composition.”

“Yeah, Hak. Besides, it’s been awhile since Zeno got the chance, hasn’t it?” An emerald green inkling hovered over Hak as he spoke, a laid-back smile on his face as he put away his .96 Gal Deco, since it seemed he wouldn’t be using it. “Let him have some fun.”

As if he’d heard them talking about him (and he probably had), the yellow Inkling in question came up to the group, playfully saluting the purple inkling with a grin.

“Zeno won’t let you down! Promise!” That playful smile was something no one could stay too angry at for long -- even someone as dour as Hak. “Just leave it to Zeno! He’ll be sure to keep the miss covered. Besides, with Shin-ah and Kija here too, it should be fine!~”

Hak gave a small hum, putting on a sarcastic grin that everyone knew was his joking face. “Well, you’d better. Because whoever’s in last place, I’m showing no mercy in our next private match, you know.”

Before Zeno could respond though, Yona’s voice came from not far off and interrupted their conversation. “Zeno, come on! We’re heading into the Lobby! Let’s go!”

Her words got Hak a bit sour again, as Zeno just grinned and waved, before bouncing off to re-join the team, swinging his Slosher around playfully. “Turf wars here we come! Zeno’s going to do his best!”

“Zeno! Don’t forget, we’re supposed to be helping Yona raise her freshness level so Sheldon will _finally_ sell her that E-liter she wants!” Kija chastised, playfully bonking Zeno on the head with his Roller. “Doing your best is well and good, but no playing around, okay?”

“Zeno knows!”

“... Yona’s already in the lobby.” Shin-ah’s statement snapped the two out of their conversation, and the three quickly followed after her into the lobby.

“Ah, Yona!” Kija called out. “Wait for us!”


End file.
